


Кейт в Стране Чудес

by Amayemon



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amayemon/pseuds/Amayemon
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle





	Кейт в Стране Чудес

— Ты понял, что произошло? — потирая затылок, неуверенно спросила Беккет, озираясь. — Зачем ты толкался?

— Не совсем, — в тон ей ответил Касл. — И я не толкался, — обиженно заявил он, а потом с толикой стыда добавил: — Я споткнулся.

Беккет фыркнула и встала на ноги, отряхнула подол платья и осмотрела себя. Все в порядке, возможен лишь небольшой ушиб. Она окинула взглядом территорию, в которую они свалились. Упали они на охапку листьев, что удачно смягчило падение. Вокруг был красивый сад, в котором преимущественно росли розы, вокруг них раскиданы разные игральные карты. А вместо неба... почва? Они оказались под землёй?

— Знаешь, Беккет, я, кажется, видел белого кролика, — осторожно подал голос Касл.

— Ты серьезно? — она резко обернулась к нему и смерила скептичным взглядом. Касл выглядел обычно. И это настораживало. По его же невероятной теории, которую она могла прочесть в его мыслях, они оказались в Стране Чудес. Где же тогда восторг, нетерпение, непрерывающийся гул восклицаний?

— Наверное, я ударился головой, — он как-то странно улыбнулся.

— Ещё в детстве, — не удержалась от колкости Беккет. Она встала спиной к зарослям роз и снова осмотрелась. Чуть поодаль, глядя через плечо, она увидела столик, сервированный на двоих. — Касл... — сдерживая улыбку, начала Беккет.

В этот момент раздался щелчок, и вспышка почти ослепила ее. Беккет поморщилась, прикрыв лицо рукой.

— Хотел запечатлеть этот момент, пока ты меня не пристрелила, — довольно расплылся в улыбке Касл, убирая телефон в карман.

— Я не взяла на наше первое свидание пистолет. И уже жалею об этом. — Она недобро уставилась на Касла, но чувствовала, что разыгрывать раздражение долго не получится. — Что это за место?

— Мои друзья организовали ресторан для всех любителей Льюиса Кэрролла. Богатых любителей, — чуть помолчав, уточнил Касл.

Беккет наклонила голову, пряча довольную ухмылку.

— Как ты узнал?

— Я писатель, Кейт. И могу различить человека, который в детстве любил Алису в стране чудес.

Беккет с подозрением вскинула на него взгляд, чуть приподняв брови.

— А еще твой отец оказался не прочь поболтать о твоих предпочтениях в книгах.

— Так и знала, — закатила глаза Беккет. Она старалась максимально скрыть предвкушение, которое разгорелось внутри. Хотелось поскорее осмотреть каждый уголок диковинного места.


End file.
